The Wedding Planners Heart
by Lil-AnimexDeviL
Summary: Famous NYC wedding planner kagome has it all , with her own Boutique, Helpless romance, the only thing she dosnt have is love. What would happen if one day she fell for prince charming only to find out shes planning his wedding and shes not the bride?
1. Helpless Romance

disclaimer: don't own any of the InuYasha characters

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

_Good Morning NYC ! _

_What a beautiful morning this is , _

_Clear blue skies, and no chance of rain!_

_Looks like More Celebrity couples are cruising down the_ _aisle _

_With famous couples such as Jonathon&Skiu, Martha&Miri _

_Last but not lest Inuyasha&kikyou Wedding planner Kagome has a lot her ----_

"Urg , I hatethat stupid Radio alarm clock..." Grumbled kagome as she rolled over just in time to throw her Gucci alarm clock out her window. Hearing the sound of a crash , a car alarm go on and lots of swears she almost automatically regretted it though.

"Maybe I should take a shower.. Then get ready for work , or I could just lay here all day long and stare at my newly remodeled apartment..." Debated kagome to no one in particular.

Suddenly smelling smoke , Kagome jumped out of her king sized bed ,slipped on her Dior robe and rushed towards the smell. Dashing towards the kitchen she slid to a halt.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Sango, Sango ,Sango..." Exhaled kagome

"Um.. Yes?" answered the shrinking girl behind the marble counter top.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shouted kagome with all the strength a grumpy person could.

"Um, well as your best friend , who you would never harm in any way or form, I was simply making breakfast for you!" Sango said as cheerily as possible although if looks could kill , she would have been 10 feet under.

"Then might I ask , why my oven is on fire?" asked kagome kindly , swallowing her anger while trying to stay calm.

"Hmm? Waa.. Oh my god! My, I mean your croissants!" Sango cried as she ran around looking desperately for a way to put it out.

Rolling her eyes kagome handed her a fire extinguished and calmly grabbed a piece of burned toast , smeared some light non-fat strawberry jelly and walked over to the couch.

"Sorry about that kagome, I was trying to make you a surprise breakfast..." Sango said as she handed kagome a burnt croissant.

"Its ok hun, it's the thought that counts , but never ever cook my a surprise breakfast again." smiled kagome.

"Of course" laughed Sango.

"Oh, sorry Sango but I have to go get ready for work!" Kagome remembered suddenly.

"Sure , I have to pick up your pearls for the hem , remember? So I'll leave you to get ready while I pick up the pearls." Compromised Sango as she walked by and picked up her Louie Vuitton Purse and opened the door.

"Ok , I'll see you at _Helpless Romance" _Answered Kagome as she walked towards the shower.

"Bye !" They called after one another.

Hearing the door shut , she turned on the water and sat on the marble stair waiting for the water to heat up. Offering her hand under the water then sensing the right temperature , she slipped in and shut the crystal glass door. **"**So, who's coming in for thedress fitting at 12? O yeah Martha. Then its Skiu from 1 to 3 to make sure the pearl hem is to her liking and to make sure the out door wedding is set and the weather participates." kagome went over her schedule as she massaged her jasmine shampoo into her silky raven locks.

"Then there was that one other couple who wanted to go over wedding plans and some tuxes before the rest of the clients"

Rubbing her soap onto her body she tried to figure out exactly who that couple was. " O well I'll just ask Sango for the names."

Scrubbing the soap and shampoo off her she lightly added some conditioner and turned off the water. Opening the golden handle on the glass door she quickly grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around herself. Then grabbing another for her hair.

Stepping out of the shower , carful not to slip kagome headed for the blow dryer. Fastening her towel around her she turned on the blow dryer and started fixing her hair.

When she was finished she checked the clock. "11:30 ALREADY!" screamed kagome as she dashed for her closet. Slipping on her lacy black top, tight fitting blue denim jeans and Dior sandals the 22 year old dashed out the door. But not too late to grab her favorite Beniton purse and coat.

Taking out her cell she dialed her divers number and kindly but quickly asked him to meet her by the front of the apartment building.

Jumping inside the elevator she pressed the lobby Key and flew out the doors once they opened.

Spotting her black Limo and driver she jumped in. "Thanks Harold, and could you please step on it I'm already late!"

"Of course ma'am" Answered the driver.

Zipping past traffic and skidding to a halt in front of _Helpless Romance _thanked Harold as she jumped out and ran threw the rotating french doors.

Amazed at the sight of so many bright lights , kagome took a second to take it all in. Here she was in her Famous Wedding boutique, as a Wedding planner 20 minuets late for a couple she didn't know! Scanning the Boutique hastily for Sango she spotted her employees , Racks of Dior, Gucci, Donna Carry, Elizabeth Taylor and other top brand name dresses , many dressing rooms, pure glazed cream walls and red and white roses but not Sango.

Suddenly , Spotting locks of brownish black hair and a friendly face she dashed for Sango.

Although running was never too safe. Accidentally slipping on the train of a dress kagome lost complete balance.

Excepting a hard crash , kagome shut her eyes anticipating the drop but oddly enough it never came. Feeling two very firm arms around her she looked up only to be greeted by the most handsome golden-eyed prince charming she had ever seen with the most adorable grin ... and the most loudest scream of "My train!"coming from behind him.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Please R&R


	2. Fiance?

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

"Who caught my clumsy, late self?" she wondered.

As she looked up she could have sworn she saw an angel, or the closest thing to it. The man who had caught her seemed to be around her age, maybe older. He had the most deep, hypnotizing, warm liquid golden/amber eyes with silky smooth silver hair and wait what … ears? Cat like ears? Hmm… o well his handsome face was all she was staring at.

"You ok?" Asked the man holding her with concern.

"Huh? Oh, yah I'm fine!" answered Kagome feeling like a ditz.

"Well, then do you want me to hold you all day or, do you think you could manage to stand?" He asked with a smirk.

Giggling softly at his comment she quickly stood up and straightened her shirt. "Oh, sorry about that." She placed out her hand. " Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi."

The man shook her hand. "Inuyasha Shako, nice to meet you." The gazed into each others eyes until a not so gentle cough interrupted them.

"Excuse me miss Higarashi, but what you just tripped on was my TRAIN!" the women whose features resembled Kagomes shouted in a disgusted manor.

"This is my lovely fiancé Kikyou." Inuyasha slightly grumbled. Kagome nodded, aren't fiancés supposed to sound, a little more, well in love?

"Sorry about the train miss Kikyou, but you see obviously that dress doesn't suite u." Sango added from behind.

Suddenly snapping back to reality Kagome realized that this must be the couple she forgot. " Sango, I put Kikyou's dress in the golden fitting room on the rack, can you please show her where that is I need to go get my clip board, it has the other wedding plans on it." She said rather hastily as she ran to the front desk for her clipboard.

Sango went after kikyou and showed her the dress, handed her the key and waited in one of the waiting rooms. Not long after kagome and Inuyasha joined her.

"Ok, so Inuyasha you needed a tux fitting and ……" Kagome said sitting next to Inuyasha. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Now, how did you know that, you just walked in." Inuyasha stated in a mater-of-fact Manor turning to her.

"No, your fiancé called yesterday." She said in the same tone. What exactly was he implying here? Oh, well.

"Ahh, I see." Inuyasha sighed. As the two sat a comfortable silence fell upon them. Sango was busy humming to herself while Kagome checked things off her clipboard and Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. Every now and then kagome would steal a look at Inuyasha while he did the same. Once in a while they would catch each other's gaze and blush while quickly turning the other way. Although, soon the silence was broken by a rather annoyed Kikyou.

"Inuyasha come in here right this moment!" Kikyou hissed from inside the room. This startled everyone. Kagome jumped at her voice sending the clipboard flying through the air slapping Sango's coffee mug out of her hand and sadly right onto Inuyasha's lap.

"Damn it Kikyou! I'm coming." Inuyasha said rather angered by the coffee.

Kagome and Sango froze and waited for Inuyasha to go see kikyou. Once he was out of site they let go of there breaths.

"Ops?" Said Kagome in a hushed tone.

"Don't tell me, Tell Inuyasha." Said Sango sitting down in Inuyasha's seat.

Hearing hushed whispers and being the nosey people Sango and Kagome were they leaned by the fitting room door and listened to Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"What now Kikyou?" Said a nasty annoyed voice.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you? And don't take that tone with me!" hissed another voice.

"What tone!" Bellowed Inuyasha.

"That rude tone! I'm your fiancé Inuyasha; you do not take that tone with the women you chose took marry!"

"This is an Arranged Marriage! We were in love but your sooo different now! Your hissier!"Shouted Inuyasha sounding completely stupid.

"Hisser…." Asked Kikyou as if he was a moron.

"YAH, hissier!" But this time it struck him on how, well ignorant he sounded.

With that last comment he stomped out the door, only to find Sango and Kagome wide eyed in front of him.

"Arranged Marriage?"

"Hissier?"

They asked.

"I don't hate her! She umm, just pisses me off!" with that he stormed right into… A closet full of coffee. Hearing a crash, coffee cups collide and a mouth full of curses, both girls rolled around on the floor with laughter. Now you didn't see this every day.

: 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:


	3. 2 scares in 1 day

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

_ Cause you cant jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable and lives like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button girl_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe, just breathe, Oh, breathe…_

Kagome turned off her car radio with a soft _click_ of the button. Right now all she needed was a nice bath and some sleep. "Wow was today was strange," she thought to herself, " After Inuyasha left, Sango and I had to listen Kikyou say how childish it was a him to leave without a good reason. The worst part was the Kikyou didn't like any of the dresses and asked for another fitting tomorrow!" Kagome shook her head at this thought. Maybe she shouldn't be late tomorrow.

Driving into her private parking lot she turned off the car and took a moment to rest her head against her leather headrest. Sighing she opened the door, when suddenly a sudden BANG jolted her. "AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Slamming the door open she jumped out of the car and slammed it shut, and ran for her life. Screaming, eyes closed, she tripped and was caught just in time.

"Get off there's someone after me!" She screamed.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Laughed the figure.

"What?" Looking up, still in the stranger's arms, she saw the one and only Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! WHY DID U SCARE ME LIKE THAT?" Kagome screamed furious.

"Whoa, wench. It was just a little joke." Retreated Inuyasha. Slowly Kagome stood up, still glaring at Inuyasha.

"WENCH?" she screamed.

"Ops my bad…" Whispered Inuyasha quietly. "Umm… Sorry?" He offered, shrugging.

"Whatever." Sighed Kagome rubbing her head. Was it her or did this guy have different personalities? Not hearing any response she looked up to find a silent Inuyasha. As they caught each others gaze kagome took a moment too take a good look at him.

His long silky smooth silver hair was spread over his nicely built shoulders. His remarkable tan perfected his soft face and delicate lips. Then there was his dreamy deep golden/amber eyes that showed all his emotions.

Along side Kagome Inuyasha was taking his time carefully sizing up kagome. He took in her glamorous looks, perfect body and curves. Oh, and god bless whoever gave her all of that back. Her face looked as if the Angels' spent ever moment shaping it.

Suddenly both aware of each other's gazes, they blushed and turned away. When all of a sudden kagome wondered why he was here. "Inuyasha, why are you here?" She asked with Confusion.

"Oh, I came here to apologize for my tantrum this morning." Inuyasha said casually stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"More like a "hissy" fit." Laughed Kagome.

Turning around furious, Inuyasha shouted, " Hey, it was not a Hissy fit!"

"Was to!"

"Was not"

"Was too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No your having another hissy fit!" kagome teased. Although when she saw the anger boiling from Inuyasha she took a moment to scream for her life and bolt through the French glass doors and to the elevator, with Inuyasha right behind her. Pushing the door button closed, the doors shut just in time to keep Inuyasha out.

"Oh no, u don't." Said Inuyasha opening the door to the staircase. Running up the stairs he guessed kagome's floor and hide behind a plant. Listening for kagome he heard her creep up to her door.

"No, Inuyasha? Haha sucker!" Kagome whispered to herself as she fiddled with her keys.

Upon hearing this Inuyasha crept quietly behind her so that he was right next to her ear and whispered a soft. Boo.

Ever floor in the NYC Apartments heard Her scream, along with the words " I WILL KILL YOU INUYASHA!"

Kagome opened her door and slammed it shut in his face. Who was he to scare her two times in one day? Kagome, she heard from the other side of the door. "Yes?" She asked glaring at the door.

"Let me in you Hisser women."

.:3.:3.:3.:3.:3.:3.:.3.:3.:3.:3.:3  



	4. Unexpeted Laundry and Harsh Words

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Kagome leaned against the door, "Let him in, Don't let him in , let him in?...How about no!" She decided. She headed to her room and thought about a bath. Yeah, a bath would relax her tense shoulders.

Walking over to her antique mahogany dresser she started to undress. Slipping off her Lacy, black top thoughts of Inuyasha entered her head. What was he doing right now? Was he still outside her door? Oh well. Pulling off her jeans she took another moments thought to think of how lucky kikyou was to have him. Wait where did that come from? Sure he was nice, sweet, handsome, well built, A body that was To die for and those deep golden/amber eyes... "Wow this is what happens when I let myself go." Pulling off her undergarments and jewelry she slipped on her Robe and headed for the shower.

As she reached for the golden shower handle she heard a loud bang. Then a series of curses after. "What was that?" Again she tried to turn the water on only resulting in a loud Crash.

"Ok there's something going on, now what is it?" She lurked all around the house then came back to her shower to find her bath ready. Temporarily forgetting the strange noises, she slid into the bath. Slowly she shut her eyes and sank into the warm water and sinks into the warm water.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Meanwhile a busy Inuyasha was trying to get inside. He had tried to find the back window, only to find she was on the top floor. He tried using a bobby pin from a grandma, which resulted in the old ladies bag smacking him numerous times and oh lets not forget when he tried to steady the keys from the janitor which resulted in the laundry room that he was banished to.

Looking up and down, side to side he couldn't find a way to get out. Unless...No way... "I would never fit... or would I?"

Eyeing the laundry shoot carefully he thought about how every room must have one of these and if he was careful and observant and cheated by using his noise..and ears ( Ah the keen sense of smell that kikyou always hated) he could easily find her.

With a Mischievous glint in his smirking eyes he jumped with all his might and started up the shoot.

One hour...

Two hours...

Three hours...

"OH MY GOD HOW LONG IS THIS MAZE!" screamed Inuyasha as he crawled aimlessly around.

"I wonder what that was? Oh well." Hearing Kagome's soft voice he dashed after the noise with his ears darting in ever direction.

Finally find his destination he slid down the shoot proudly, but that was before he saw that there was no laundry basket to fall into.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Hearing a loud crash from her room she shoot up grabbed her robe and dashed to her room, only to find a lump on her carpet.

"Who's there?" She asked tightening her robe around her small figure.

"Ifmg, Inyfuybash wenchf " She heard the figure mumble. Hearing the wench and the end she knew it was inuyasha. WAIT INUYASHA? How did he get in? No he didn't... did he?

"Is that you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked helping him up trying not to laugh.

"No, it's the laundry man, I'm here to gather your clothes..." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. Kagome helped him to the couch giggling all the way.

As they sat down , kagome got a real good look at him and his messed up hair she fell on the floor rolling around in laughter.

"You think this is real funny don't you?"

_muffled laughter_

"Your having the time of your little life aren't you?"

_more giggling_

"This is not funning anymore."

_more rolling_

"Fine lets see you laugh more, shall we?"

"No!" laughed kagome trying to flee, but not in time. Inuyasha grabbed her and started tickling her like no tomorrow.

"Stop!"

_more tickles_

"Please!"

_Even more tickling_

"Inuyasha, What the hell are you doing!" Screamed another voice.

Both heads whipped up to see a very pissed off Kikyou at the door. All of them took a moment to see the scene. It wasn't good. Inuyasha had both arms tucked around kagome, while Kagome's legs were rapped around his and worst part her face was red from laughter and his hair was messy not to mention one was in a robe...

_Shit _they both swore.

"Look its not what it looks like!" They said in unison jumping up.

"Of course not, Inuyasha wouldn't dare cheat on me with this sluty whore that plays with wedding dresses for a living." Kikyou said bored getting out her nail file.

Kagome's face twisted in hurt. "Lets go Inuyasha." Kikyou beckoned walking out the door.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha shamefully for his reaction... but what she saw amazed her.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

**Bet you all love cliffs huh? Sorry just needed some kinda climax... Now heres a part for u , review and let me know how inuyasha should react if u want! Might help the story ;) **


	5. Burning Furry or Fluff?

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

It took a few moments for her to make sure she hadn't gone blind. Inuyasha's eyes blazed with furry. His normal golden eyes had suddenly became red with angry. His deathly cold glare was directed at the door that Kikyou had gone through, never ending.

Kagome couldn't decide wether to step forth and ask why furry had taken over him, instead of disgust for her or take a step back for her safety. Before she could move he made a sharp turn to her.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou's voice called from the hall. Another sharp turn from him and a few steps toward the door out to the hall.

Now kagome held her breathe unknown to her. She peered into the hall just in time to hear a horrible Screech come from Kikyou.

" Don't you have any self respect or discipline?" roared Inuyasha.

Taking a step back , bumping into the wall Kikyou answered. "What ever do you mean?"

His eyes narrowed. "How dare you come screaming into Kagome's apartment as if I was doing wrong then as I try to erase any misunderstandings you have the nerve to insult her for a whore such as yourself then mistake her outstanding line of work that might I add you are going to purchase then beckon for me as if I was your slave? Have you got no pride women?" He growled.

"Of course I do, it is you who is humiliating yourself, and of course I am going to purchase her work but that is because I pity her." She snarled back. Pressing the button for the elevator she added. " Inuyasha might I add, do not get to close to her, she is nothing more then a NYC tramp, walking the streets for someone like you to pick her up. Our marriage was set for the highest standards by our families, even you wouldn't want to bring shame to your family. Good bye now." The doors to the elevator opened and closed in time for her to enter, Although as they were closing Inuyasha punched both doors in an attempt for kikyou but only left a Dent.

He turned sharply towards Kagome. Her eyes widened with fear. As he took a few steps toward her, her eyes started to water. When he stopped in front of her he brought his gaze to her. She stared into his blazing eyes and started to tremble.

Sensing her fear suddenly his gaze turned soft , understanding and mostly apologetic. "Kagome..." he whispered. She wrapped both arms around him and placed her head on top of his chest, streams of tears flooded her face.

Holding each other he led her to her home and on to the couch. As they sat down she let go of him, missing the warmth of his chest. Looking up into his eyes she whispered. "Why'd you stand up for me? Shouldn't you have stood up for her and shame me?"

"Kagome, she was wrong to accuse you of those things and I apologize if she hurt you." He sighed and leaned back. "She wasn't always this way, she used to be the quiet, sweet girl next door to me. We were family friends, well that's how I meet her anyways. After a couple of years she became my high school sweetheart. Then she changed. Our family started a business which soon become famous and we became filthy rich. The greed probably changed her. But before I knew it we were in an arranged marriage at the age of 25.I just don't love her like I used to, she's more like a neighbor now...just kinda there." he sighed. It sounded to her as if he really wanted to fall in love again and choose his bride.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..But you really think my work is outstanding?" She asked trying to brighten the mood.

A soft laugh came from he as he brought his head down and meet her warm gaze. He grinned the same grin that made him famous and kagome ready to fall in love with. "Yes, well, maybe better than that, but so are you." Kagome Felt butterflies and an amazingly bright smile on her face , somehow she felt that Inuyasha saw the butterflies too.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Cheesy or fluffy? You choose


	6. Chapter 6 authors note

Authors Note :

Dear WONDERFUL readers thank you for reading so far... this story has JUST BEGUN so a lot more interesting funny fluffy intense things will come into play but I thought it would be nice if the readers got to be more hands one with the story so I thought here are some questions I have for you please poste your answer in a review to my story ! THANK YOU !

1) Would it be considered CHEATING if both bride and groom were not in love?

2) Should the story be more dramatic or Humorous ?

3) Should readers get a preview of the next chapter? Or be able to ask if certain events would be added to the story? ( example: be able to ask if they , the reader, would be able to add scenes)

4) should I updated Faster?

PLEASE ANSWER... YOUR THOUGHTS ARE VERY VALUABLE TO ME ! 3 !


	7. late night work

Authors note : thanks to some rude reviews and VERY UNKIND answers I might delete this story or not allow certain things , I deleted the reviews but come on be a little nice? Just trying to keep you guys happy make me HAPPY! Sorry if I sound mean !

Now on with the story!

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

As the ally light lit up a small figure walked down the sidewalk and pulled out a pair of golden keys. The night was calm and clear ... the city as if it was asleep ... all was peaceful. "A perfect night to get a head start on the project." whispered the silhouette as the doors opened.

Kagome slide off her high heels by the door and left them by the door. Walking on the cold marble a refreshing blast was sent threw her feet. Taking her coat off she opened a closet and pulled out books, planners, numbers and dresses. Quietly she walked over to the soft cream carpet and gently laid the mess on the floor.

It was close to 2 am but a perfect time to work. Kagome needed to get the whole scene that had played out in her apartment out of her head. Inuyasha was a good guy ... it had hurt to see how much emotion his eyes held.

Finding a place on the warm carpet she took out a wedding planner book which was filled with amazing , not to mention expensive , places to hold a ceremony of the kind. Sliding a small ink pen from her planner she took a note pad and started to search for a nice peaceful nature inspired place to hold Jonathon&Skiu. They had wanted a place big enough to hold about 67 relatives, 340 friends , and 23 photographers. Along with about 500 chairs and tables , 34 different entrees and 34 orders of yellow tulips. " Talk about celebrity weddings..." Chuckled Kagome as she ran her fingers over the pictures of peaceful lake side spaces.

"This is nice..." Kagome whispered as she examined a picture. " Nature. A peaceful yet exciting place for the perfect wedding. Includes Lake side dinning , over flowing flower gardens , waterfalls For the final "I Do" kiss!" That sounds good , thought kagome reading the add.

Scanning the next page she found an even better place. "Garden of Love. Lake front view with calm Waterfall in the distance. Miles of tulips, yellow and blooming. Complementary Doves and Food , Wine vineyard and a Privet valet." Kagome looked at the picture and fell in love. "This is it !" She shouted and wrote the number for booking down and checked the price. 3.4 million in all ... For a celebrity wedding , they cost around 4 million so this was GREAT!

"Tomorrow..." She started.

"You wont be able to last." said a husky voice from the door.

"No, I was going to say,. Tomorrow I'll call Skiu and tell her about the wedding planes.." Said kagome whipping her head around to see who the stranger was.

"Hey," Offered Inuyasha was he walked over.

"What are you doing here? Its like 3 am!" She screamed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smirk.

"I am trying to Work , now what's your explanation?" She challenged.

"Kikyou," he stated blankly. "She finished the guest list and wanted me to give it to you ASP."

"Ok can I have it then?" she asked curiously.

"Sure..." He said mischievously as he opened a bag and took out close to a million papers. The minuet he handed kagome the stack she fell over from the weight of the stack. Inuyasha laughed at the flying papers that surrounded him.

"Shut up." Mumbled kagome from under a mountain of papers.

"Why did you get a paper cut?" Asked a hysterical Hanyou as he dropped down to help her out of the pile.

"Ha. Ha." was the sarcastic answer from her. As she took his firm hand he lifted her up to her feet. Bending down she started to pick up the papers until she noticed that he was still there. "Aren't you going to leave?" She asked not looking at him.

"Nope." he answered sliding into a chair.

"Why not?" She asked again picking up the paper.

"Because I don't feel like it." He answered liking to aggravate her.

"Then help me pick these up." She pleaded.

"Why?" He asked stubbornly.

"BECAUSE I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed as she leaped up and tackled him to the ground. Enough was enough she could only take so much.

Screaming and laughter could be heard from every block. They rolled around for a few minuets before they realized their position and got up. "Uh... sorry?" She offered. Grinning that million dollar grin he ran his hand through his silky sliver hair and laughed. "It's ok , I just wanted to piss you off, its fun."

"O thanks..." She stated dryly, before smiling. Something about Inuyasha just made her feel like grinning. Maybe it was his personality or his cocky charm. Whatever it was she didn't mind picking up the rest of the papers with him for the next well... hour...

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

REVIEW KINDLY PLEASE! LOV YAH !


	8. a kiss of bliss and a deadly phone call

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

3:30 am ... All are quiet ... All are asleep... All, but Inuyasha and Kagome. Laying on the cream rug , after an Hour or two of picking up a very long guest list , they didn't have the strength to stand, so they rested.

"Wow , I never knew kikyou could sit down and write such a long list!" Shouted an exhausted Kagome, "There were over 300 papers, FRONT & BACK!"

"Kikyou couldn't, While she was at some spa she had our maid start our guest list." Yawned Inuyasha sleepily. Kagome rolled to her side to face Inuyasha.

"So you mean you didn't get to choose who was on the guest list?" She asked Curiously.

"No , I got to choose , my family and my best friend." He answered and rolled over. "Kikyou wanted guests who were known far and wide, famous, rich,... Spoiled and Boring in my opinion." He added now facing her.

"WHAT? But this isn't a party it's a wedding!" Shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha started to chuckle at her concern. "Yeah, I know but I don't really care."

"Whatever you say..." kagome rolled over so her stomach was up. _Should I ask? Maybe it's too personal. He'll think I like him! _She debated inside her head. _But you do! Look at him he's beautiful , charming , handsome , cocky but CUTE! Oh and lets not forget one of the richest most famous celebrities! _Said a little voice in her head. "Wow I am going crazy..." Whispered kagome.

Too bad Inuyasha's sharp ears caught it. "Why are you going crazy , I mean I know this is kinda- " Kagome cut him off.

"Sorry I was just ugh, thinking about the wedding plans!" She lied.

"Ok..." Said a skeptical Inuyasha. Looking over at her he wondered why she was living alone. Sango had told him something about her being happily single, or something. But, she always kinda had this look in her eyes that made it look like she was wishing for love or something. _You like her, that's why you see the emotions in her eyes. _Huh! He thought , why was there a voice in his head. He didn't like her! _Liar ... _"Great.." he sighed. _Make her smile you know you want to. _

Suddenly his eyes caught a rack of odd suits and an idea popped into his head. Jumping up he pulled the rack into a fitting room and closed the curtain in a blink of an eye. Confused , Kagome sat up and waited to see what Inuyasha was going to do.

1 black throw over Dior cape ...

1 baby blue Polo shirt...

1 light pink Armani shoe...

1 brown Gucci shoe...

1 Hugo Boss hat

1 fake red rose...

And 1 cocky smile was what the infamous Hanyou was wearing. Walking out towards the mirrors next to the fitting rooms he twirled around twice and then Grinned at kagome. Not being able to control her laughter she went hysterical. Rolling around, hand on her stomach, eyes shut , and laughter.

"What you don't like it?" He joked. Walking over to her , he whispered in her ear. "Maybe if I come out in Speedo's I'll be a little more appealing huh?" His husky voice rang through her.

"You Wouldn't!" She managed to choke out between her laughs.

"Maybe...Hey what are you doing with the hat? It's the major part of my outfit!" Kagome grabbed his top hat and ran like the wind to the other side of the room. Waving it around her head she shouted." Really , hmm then what will poor Inuyasha do without his hat?"

"Kill a poor defenseless women" He threatened amused.

"Not if you cant catch her!" Kagome made a mad dash across the marble as Inuyasha came full speed forward. "AH!" she screamed and ducked behind a chair ,trying to hide.

Silence...

she turned from side to side, no one there.

More silene...

She tilted her head up.

Idleness...

Softly Inuyasha crept up behind her and whispered a soft "looking for me?." Hell broke lose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

By now every block was awake and it was only 5 am...

"Inuyasha..." She calmly whispered.

Dazzled at her calmness he answered slowly. "Yes..."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Now it was her turn to chase the hanyou. Suddenly tackling him to the floor and pinning him to the ground he tried the only that would weaken her, he started tickling her.

"Stop please!" she begged as his hands tickled her sides. Suddenly, he was memorized by her incredibly beautiful smile and luscious lips. _Now you have to admit she is heavenly. _Said the little voice in his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused at why he stopped the tickling.

"Huh?" Realizing she had caught him staring he carefully got up. "Sorry I got distracted." Walking over to the fitting room he returned the clothes and leaned against the door frame.

"It's ok, how about some coffee?" She asked suddenly perky.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "It's close to 4 am and you're ready to have coffee?"

"Oh, you see after you left I took a very long nap and woke up around 2:30 restless , and um I wanted to get some stuff done. You can leave tho.." She said. But too bad she had a little voice in her head. _What's wrong with you! You know you don't want him to leave, he can tell you don't want him to leave! _But he's tired. She told herself._ Then why is he here? _He's here because of kikyou! _Then why hasn't he left?... _Giving up she waited for his answer.

"No it's ok I can pull one all-nighter ," He suddenly paused. "Just for you." He laughed halfheartedly. _Was that the cheesiest thing you could have said. _No! _You're an idiot... _and what are you a voice in my head? _Actually yeah... _MAN , I need to get my mind clear, maybe some coffee would do.

Following a madly blushing kagome to the coffee machine he sat on a chair and waiting for the coffee. Soon he was very curious as to why he didn't smell any coffee being brewed. Turning his head around he tried to stifle a chuckle as kagome looked ready enough to smash the machine in half.

"Urg!" she yelled exasperated. " The stupid machine isn't working! Damn button." Throwing her hands together she plopped down on a chair beside him. Looking over at her angry , frustrated figure he got up and examined the coffee brewer.

"What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha asked, the coffee brewer seemed in perfect shape.

"That's what I'd like to know." Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms and glared at the machine. Inuyasha glanced over at the girl. Maybe she was PMSing_? O well. _

" Well maybe if we press start.." Noticing that the start button wasn't working , or at lest it seemed as if the start button wasn't working he opened the top, but not in time to hear Kagome's call.

"Wait Don't-"_ SPLAT_ ... "too late" she sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha screamed as loads of coffee splatted upon him. Turning the start button off, it ceased. Although, a rather angered Inuyasha stood covered in coffee.

"Wow I guess coffee just isn't your thing." She said handing him a towel from the drawer.

"Or maybe your coffee is cursed!" He yelled referring to the other coffee incident when they first met. Kagome just giggled.

. : 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:.

After getting a tux under shirt for Inuyasha, Kagome decided that since Kikyou was due for another fitting today that they should go and rest. Standing outside _Helpless Romance,_ Kagome locked up and set the alarm. Turning around she realized that she had left her car and took a taxi here.

Catching her searching around for any taxi's he spoke up. " How 'bout I give you a lift?"

He offered.

Surprised at his offer she took on last glance at the empty road and thanked him for his offer. "Really , thanks for the offer but I'll walk.." with that she started south to her home.

Jumping quickly in front of her he tried to compromise. "Let me get this straight. You a famous celebrity wedding planner , are going to walk home , alone, late at night in NYC ?"

"Pretty much." She answered walking around him. Stopping her he turned her around. Lifting an eyebrow he added. "You would rather walk 4 miles home , in the freezing cold then let me drive you home," Hearing no response he added. "I won't tickle you anymore?"

Hearing this she sighed. "Fine, ill go." she said softly.

"There we go , now I wont worry about having you kidnaped." He joked as he led her to his car. Suddenly he heard her teeth rattle and her body shivering.

"Cold?" he asked wrapping his arm around her. "Thanks." was her soft reply as she hoped she wasn't blushing too bad. As a gust of wind came as they walked around the corner towards his car she snuggled closer to him. He just smiled and wrapped both arms around her.

Taking his keys to his Ferrari a beeping sound played out then the doors unlocked. Opening the door for her she stepped in and waiting for him to get in the car.

Shutting the door he hopped in and started the engine. Soon they were on there way home.

In less then five minuets they were home. Opening her door she got out but then stopped leaned over and pecked him on the check. "Thanks." she said. But Inuyasha out of full temptation pulled her arm and kissed her lips warmly. Sparks flew inside of them. To bad They realized what they were doing and pulled back. "Sorry." He muttered and looked away blushing. "It's ok." He grinned and said goodnight.

She nodded and started walking up the stairs and to her door. Hearing his car zoom off she smiled and allowed herself in. Changing into her Dior PJ's she turned on the radio and started to sing along. She never knew what she was singing but her voice just sang out.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history-been there, done that!_

She smiled while singing... this was the song she loved when she was young

_Back round_

_Who'd'ya think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_

_You swoon, you sigh,Why deny it? Uh-oh!  
_

Twirling around she sang out.

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learnt its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you feel  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

shutting her eyes she sang

_No chance, no way,  
I won't say it  
Give up, give in  
_

_Check the grin, you're in love  
_

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
_

_You're doing flips  
Read our lips  
You're in love  
You're way off base,  
_

_I won't say it  
Get off my case,  
I won't say it  
_

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love  
Oh  
_

_At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love..._

She finished softly. Thoughts of Inuyasha came to her mind. She wasn't in love. Or-

she was cut off by the ringing of her phone. Jumping over the couch she answered the phone.

"Hello." she greeted.

"_Hey sis how's it going?" _hearing her brother Souta's voice she smiled.

"Not much."

"_Sis I don't have very good news.._" He spoke. She could hear his choked sobs in the backround. Suddenly her smile fell.

"What's wrong?" she asked very concerned. What she heard next horrified her. "No..." She whispered.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:


	9. A night of Bad news to come

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Suddenly her smile fell.

"What's wrong?" she asked very concerned. What she heard next horrified her. "No..." She whispered. Tears slowly slid down her face. Quickly rubbing them off she attempted to ask again , hoping that she had heard wrong.

"What?" Her choked sobs were momentarily idle , her whole body froze , for hope that the news was incorrect, misleading, wrong , anything.

"_Mom, sh- she got shot, bad, really bad..." _His Sobs grew louder. She shut her eyes and allowed

Streams of tears to fall. Dropping the phone she ran to her room changed into jeans , A white wife beater and black high heels. Running out the door she grabbed a black sweatshirt and jumped into her sliver car and speed off into the night. "Why.. How could this happen?" She cried. Driving into the dark night she pulled out her cell phone and called her Brother back.

"Where are you now?" She choked out.

"_Sagina hospital. I got to go..." He said. _

Kagome shut the phone. Whipping away tears she paid attention to the dark road. Suddenly she could hear the faint Sound of an ambulance and police sirens. Then clearly she could she an accident had happened. A bad feeling crept into her stomach. Pulling over she could see the place was swamped with police and paparazzi. Getting out of her car she saw a limo pull up. A figure being escorted out of the car came out. "Is that Kikyou?" she wondered bewildered.

Before she knew it kikyou came stomping over. "You!" She screamed pointing at Kagome. "This is all your fault this happened! You made him crash! Now he might be injured horribly!" She yelled in her face , hands up in the air.

"What's going on.." She asked. Horrible thoughts came into her head. Kikyou couldn't mean Inuyasha...

"Ma'am we need you for questioning...please come with me." The cop came and took kikyou over to one of the police cars. Kagome went frantic what was happening? Racing over to a group of cops she asked what was going on.

"Well, little lady, A man was speeding and apparently collided head first with a Truck Three times it's size." The officer answered.

"Is anyone hurt... fatality?" She whispered.

"Well the truck drivers ok, but the man , where not too sure..." He answered. Beeping noises came from his radio and he raced over to another police car.

Turning to another person she asked. "Who is the man?" Fear ran threw her body.

"He's been identified as Inuyasha Shako."

"No.." She whispered. Looking all around she spotted an ambulance and she speed over. Only to be pushed into the car with kikyou. Hearing a slamming noise she jumped. "Omg.. My poor Sweety" Kikyou cried to a figure lying on the ambulance chair in the middle of them. Looking over at the figure, Kagome almost screamed.

There was Inuyasha , chest covered in blood with a huge wrap going around his chest and around his ribs. Tears slid down her already wet and warm cheeks. Her eyes were puffed and red.

"You its all your fault! I knew you would keep him with you for so long and then drug him so that he would crash!" Kikyou shouted accusingly.

"What! You little witch I would never!" Kagome Choked out. Eyes burning with fury.

Suddenly in the middle of they're glaring contest a soft weak voice rang out. "Kikyou , Kagome had nothing to do with it. And please stop yelling."

"Oh my baby!" Kikyou squealed.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes. The doctor in the ambulance told him to get back down but he just responded telling them to fuck off and that he was a Hanyou , a little car crash wasn't that bad. The doctor just re-wrapped his wound only to find it was almost gone. "I guess you can go , there's no need for an ambulance."

"Damn right.." Inuyasha said hopping off the chair. Kikyou huffed and yelled, "Great now im going to be late to my spa resort. Thanks a lot for getting me worried." With that she hopped out of the car and drove away in her limo. Paparazzi following.

Suddenly looking over at kagome he saw her puffy tear stained face.

"Kagome?..." He whispered.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:


	10. i love you?

**Hey! Wassup , sorry I've been gone so long! I took a nice little trip to HAWAII , anyway Here's the next chapter .**

**BUT! also check out Love Hurts by PunkChibi , its Sango/Koga**

**(By the way in the last chapter I had put it was about 5 a.m when she got the call, so now its about 7 am.**

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

"Kagome?..." Inuyasha whispered again sitting up on the ambulance chair. Her head was down , bangs covering her face, but you could still see tears falling from the mists of it.

Bringing his hand to her face he lifted her chin to eye level. Although immediately regretting it. Her normal brown chocolate, warm liquid eyes were now red puffy and filled with hurt and shock along with other emotions he couldn't pinpoint. His hand dropped from her face numbly.

"Wh... what's wrong ?" He whispered. His eyes meet hers and even more tears ran down her face.

"Everything, ..." She chocked out. "Sota... He... My mom ... She's... You... This." Wet streams went down her face. Taking another breath she tried again. "First I hear my moms shot... Then you... Kikyou screaming..." Her words fell apart in her mouth leaving her empty. It was just to hard to have to repeat the evil fate. The more she said it the more reality hit her.

Inuyasha's eyes Widened. He Shut his eyes and brought his head down to his hands. '_ Her moms probably in the hospital..." _He thought. Opening his eyes he glanced over at kagome. She was a wreck. Carefully getting up he glanced over at his chest which had been wrapped again just in case , and got up.

"Where are you going?..." Kagome Choked out. Obviously talking wasn't that easy right this moment.

Glancing over, he shrugged his shoulders. " Taking a crying girl to the hospital to see her mother... Want to come?" He offered the smallest grin, hoping she would catch his drift.

"Thanks.." She smiled weakly catching his meaning.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

"This is it , Sagina Hospital." Kagome confirmed from inside of Inuyasha's Car. Opening the door she slid out and turned. "Thanks for the ride," And closed the door, not in time to hear what Inuyasha was saying.

"No Problem." He said before he speed off a little frustrated.

Walking towards the hospital she gathered up what was left of her strength and dashed up the stairs to the hospital and almost tripped on the first one.

As she entered threw the revolving doors she immediately spotted her younger brother and dashed over to him. Tapping him on the arm she met his hopeless face.

"Hey Sis," He offered. What shocked Kagome wasn't the Hopelessness in his face but the strength in his voice. But before she could comment on it a doctor whose name tag read _Ms. Kaede. _

"Are ye Sota's Sister?" Ms. Kaede asked Sota Holding up a clip board to her chest.

"Yeah , this is my sister Kagome." Sota answered Pointing at Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"Nice to meet ye , I have some news bout ye mother, She is in coma , those ye 4 shots to the head might have done it. But I have good news, ye is predicated to wake up soon. That ye all. Nice to have meet ye Kagome , You both may see her soon." Ms. Kaede informed the two and then left to nurse another couple.

Kagome looked over at her brother and dared to ask the question that had plagued her mind all night. "Sota, how... how did mom get shot?..." She asked numbly.

"She, We were walking downtown after we had down some grocery shopping and then across the street these thugs were robbing a shop next door and then one of the guys were like 'the cops are coming we need a hostage'... so they went running for ...mom... but the police came to quick so the... guys... shot mom a couple of times so the cops would be distracted by her instead of them.."

He answered in choked words.

More an more tears went down her face as her brother leaned in and gave her a hug. For only 18 Sota was a very strong person and could keep things inside usually, but even he was allowing the smaller tears to slowly stream down his face.

Kagome caught a glance at her mother threw an open door and dashed over. There was her mother , head wrapped , arms wrapped, her face bruised . A horrible sight to kagome. She slowly walked over to her mom and prayed for her to wake up healthy. With that she turned and headed out the room, only to find Kaede talking to her brother. When she left sota went over to kagome and told her that Their mom was going to be fine and was out of the 13 hour coma she was in. The only thing was she needed to be cared for at home but that was going to be a problem.

"Mom cant go stay in her grand villa I bought her last year, its to far away and I want to be able to see her often." Kagome thought out loud to her brother.

"She Cant stay with me I have to go to U.N.Y , My university." Sota added. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"How about You and mom stay at my house its big enough for you guys and its only 5 minuets away from U.N.Y ." She said.

"But your penthouse is small , where will you stay?" Sota asked.

"Umm..." That hadn't came to mind.

"With me." A voice behind them said.

"No , Inuyasha I can't stay with you." Kagome said eyes closed in thought. _Inuyasha? _Her eyes snapped open. "Inuyasha ! What are you doing here?" She asked turning around only to crash into him and spill his coffee onto his shirt.

A low growl came from him. "Again? Man I can never enjoy a cup of coffee with you around!" he teased. "And yes, you can stay with me , my villa I have here is big enough for you an me."

"But, you forgot your fiancé." Kagome added grimly.

"She apparently dashed off to Paris looking for High Class bridesmaids. She'll be gone for 4 weeks and be back 3 weeks before the wedding." He answered.

"I guess so, ok , Thanks Inuyasha." She smiled gratefully.

"Kagome , how the hell do you know INUYASHA? THE INUYASHA?" Sota asked amazed behind her. Sota had seen a few of the celebrities Kagome worked with but Inuyasha was very famous , after all he owned two of the best football teams , The Demons and Shikon Warriors. Along with 345 million dollar rare , and expensive car collection and not to mention he was one of the most richest men in the world. Oh and having a fiancé that is a world class model isn't to bad.

"Oh, well I'm planning his wedding." Kagome said a small grin appearing on her face.

"Nice to meet yeah." Inuyasha said offering a small wave but huge grin. He liked fans!

"Same." Sota said still in shock.

"Well what do you know they have my accident on camera." Inuyasha said looking over at the T.V. above them in the waiting room. Kagome and Sota tuned in.

"_Only a few hours ago Inuyasha was Involved in a high speed crash with another truck, reportedly 3 times bigger then the car Inuyasha was in. He seems to be alright no word has yet to be heard from him or his rep. Yet . _

_On other news , Famous NYC wedding planner Kagome Higurashi has been going threw dramatic times to. Her mother has been shot in the head 3 times but has succsefully come out of coma. This has just not been a good night for anyone, Celebrities nor they're fans who cry out for there pain" . _

Said a reporter from the T.V.

"Wow they know almost as much as we do." Kagome said.

"Scary." Sota added

"Yup." Inuyasha spoke up.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Kagome had asked for a bed next to her mothers for sota to sleep on and when sota had fell asleep on the bed she had wondered aimlessly around the hospital, running into some fans along the way. She checked her watch it was 8:30 pm, the day had gone by very fast. "Inuyasha." She called.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is, last I saw him he went out for a cup of coffee had a meeting with the press and I swear I saw him come back in." She took the elevator back down to the first floor near her mothers room. All was quiet. No inuyasha. She checked the waiting room . No inuyasha.

Not watching her step she tripped on her high heals and fell backwards but just in time to be caught by to strong warm arms.

"God, Women your going to get yourself in a wheelchair!" He huffed.

She huffed right back. " I was looking for you. You know what whenever I fall you always catch me , whenever I'm looking for you I should fall huh. That would save me a lot of time."

"I wouldn't count on it." He chuckled helping her regain her balance. Only to have her trip again right into his arms.

"Lord, you know what im going to carry you around, your going to lose both your legs!" He shook his head.

"Yeah, I can't really walking in high heels for that long." She said embarrassed.

Lifting her up he held her Bridal style. "You need to eat more, I could easily break you in half."

Kagome didn't know if that was a complement or a diss. she let it slip. "Inuyasha you can't possible mean you're going to carry me around this whole time?"

"Yeah pretty much!" He grinned. "Hey do you hear that?" A jazzy hiphop lively tune was heard threw the halls. Inuyasha carried kagome towards the music and ended up in a gigantic ballroom.

"Didn't know they had these here." Inuyasha Commented.

"I think its so the hospital would seem more lively , plus this is the most high class hospital in the world." Kagome added. Her eyes were closed and her head was moving to the rhythm.

Spotting other old hospital patients dancing with one another he turned his head towards kagome and grinne. "Want to dance?"

"Of course!" She laughed. Letting her on her feet he grabber he soft hands and lend her to the dance floor.

_Threw some chords together_

_The combination D-E-F_

_Is who I am, is what I do_

_No one's gonna let it down for you_

He twirled her around and enjoyed her soft smile.

_Try to focus my attention_

_But I feel so A-D-D_

_I need some help, some inspiration_

_(But it's not coming easily)_

_Whoah oh..._

She smiled and he chuckled.

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

She swayed her hips and closed her eyes to the beat.

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flown_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you_...

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats_

_Resided in over a Hip-Hop beat_

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean_

_With dead poets and drum machines_

_I know I had some studio time booked_

_But I couldn't find a killer hook_

_Now you're gonna raise the bar right up_

_Nothing I write is ever good enough_

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flown_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you..._

She started to sing out. And He was shocked at her beautiful voice.

_I'm getting off my stage_

_The curtains pull away_

_No hyper bowl to hide behind_

_My naked soul exposes_

_Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh.._

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flown_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you..._

_I love you, is that okay...?_

When the song finished she opened her eyes to a smiling Inuyasha.

"Wow , nice voice." he complemented.

She blushed, "Thanks." As Inuyasha went off to get some water for them she slowly repeated the song in a soft hum.

"_These words are my own_

_From my heart flown_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you..._

_I love you, is that okay...?_"

"I love you to." a voice whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" She said shocked and startled as she turned around to a smiling Inuyasha.

"Hey , its just me , come on they got somefood!" He said dazzed and grabbed her hand to the buffet set up.

'_Did he mean it when he said 'i love you to?" _She wondered.


	11. Cheating Fiance

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

"_He loves me?" _Was the only thought in Kagome's head as she allowed herself to be pulled to the enormous buffet by Inuyasha. She didn't know weather to be happy, or sad but the thing she knew she was , was confused.

Inuyasha's mind was very distracted though. There was so much food. Roasted Chicken, Flay minion, NYC Steak, Homemade Mashed Potatoes, Gravy, Grapes, Oranges, Strawberries, he could go on. And he would have if that annoying , intelligent voice in his head didn't interrupt his thoughts. _What's wrong with you! _What did I do? _You just told kagome that you loved her! _Shit! Your right. But It was just a joke! _You Do not JOKE around with her about these things. And plus you and I Both know it wasn't a joke. You DO love her. _I can't , I already have a fiancé. _And... Look at her, she's in a complete state of shock and probably thinking it was a joke... _

Inuyasha Turned around to take a look at Kagome. That stupid voice in his head was right. What the hell did he just get into? But before he could say another word kagome started serving herself and looked as if she was fine. I guess I'll just talk to her later he thought.

Grabbing a plate kagome thought to herself. I'll just talk to him about it later he probably meant it as a joke. "Yum!" She exclaimed adding some french bread to her plate. Inuyasha looked over at her sudden enthusiasm. Looking down at the bread bun she picked up he almost fell over.

"You think that's good, women your missing the best part!" Inuyasha said hulling three steaks and a nice thick roasted piece of chicken onto his plate.

Kagome looked over at him. "Sorry I'm not a pig." She huffed back. Inuyasha looked at her and back at her plate. IT WAS HALF EMPTY! HAD SHE GONE MAD?

"Kagome you need to learn to eat." He said shaking his head in disappointment. Taking his fork he placed a big , thick, Juicy Steak onto her plate.

"What are you doing!" She yelled. "What are you trying to do? FEED ME!" She asked looking over at him as if he had grown another head.

" Exactly." He stated blankly as he shoved a piece of her steak into her mouth, Almost choking her in the midst.

Kagome just huffed and glared at him , daring him to shove another piece down her throat. He returned the glare with another , one that said if she kept glaring he would shove the whole thing down her small throat. They both rolled their eyes , but hide a smile.

"Lets find a table." Inuyasha suggested. He found a table by the window. Apparently it was raining.

"Oh lets site there! I love the rain, so calming and relaxing." Kagome smiled as she dashed for the table as if she was racing to a finish line. Inuyasha just followed her.

When they both sat down Kagome ignored Inuyasha's Horrible eating manors and stared at the rain streaming down the window. The sky was a bluish gray and the tree's seemed a darker green.

"Hey , Why do you like the rain, it kind of seems depressing." Inuyasha asked staring out the window. Kagome turned to him.

"Because if feels as if the rain is washing away all the impurities in this world and leaving it fresh and pure again." She sighed. Taking her fork. "But that's just me, and I guess your right it is kinda depressing huh." She calmly moved the steak around her dish, paying close yet no attention to it.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, your right. It dose seem that way. It is calming and relaxing, I just never saw it that way before." He focused his gaze back on Kagome.

Kagome didn't notice his gaze , but just smiled softly. That was until her phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her left pocket she chatted away with the person on the phone. Then flipped the phone shut and turned to Inuyasha. "That was Sota, Mom is fully awake and they already drove home, to my house and we can visit them tomorrow , so they can rest today."

"They left without us?" He asked a little surprised.

"Yeah...I guess." Kagome replied.

"Ok then lets go." Inuyasha added getting up. Kagome nodded.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

All through the car ride to Inuyasha's Villa They were quiet. Until Kagome spoke up. "Hey, um, you know back at the hospital when you said you 'love me to' , did you ... uh ... mean it?" She asked hesitantly. Inuyasha shut his eyes this wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, I thought you just were making a joke to I uh, followed." Inuyasha said , lying to his heart.

Kagome swallowed the blast of hurt that entered her. "S..So it was a ...Jo...Joke."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said turning to face her only to see the back of her head. Kagome tried her best to keep her breathing normal, and choked sobs quiet. She held back tears that were stinging her eyes with all her might and will power.

A large villa came into view. It was grand as any palace. Designed like an Latin home, the outside color was a peachy orange with black golden gated and a huge fountain, over flowing flower gardens and more. As Inuyasha parked his car he opened his door and got out. Kagome followed silently. The minuet Inuyasha opened the door and showed kagome her room she bolted into her master bath and locked the door. Inuyasha could hear her crying and heavy breathing. He fell to his knees and leaned against the door on the floor. "What the hell did I just do?"

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Inside Kagome silently cried. "I'm so s...stupid... I haven't even known him for that long, ...I'm not in love with him... maybe just a little, .. But its all his fault ... that fool... he...he wasn't supposed to say that or love me at all... this was supposed to be a one sided love... I would surely get over it... that Idiot." She scolded. Getting up she headed for the balcony across the bathroom floor. Leaning against the railing she started singing a soft tune. Hearing this Inuyasha slowly walked over to the balcony that was next to hers and hide behind the curtain.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

Her soft voice surrounded the two.

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_

Kagome shut her eyes. Inuyasha's widened.

_Have you ever been in love_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand_

She wasn't talking about him , was she?

Inuyasha wondered

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start _

_Have you ever found the one_

_You've dreamed of all of your life_

_You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and_

_Dreamed that they were there_

_And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you into my world_

_'Cuz baby I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_...

Kagome finished softly and walked back into the bathroom and listened for Inuyasha, Hearing no sound she opened the door only to realize he had heard her sing. She started to close the door when he caught her arm and pulled her to his chest. His eyes were sorry and serious, not to mention regretful. Her teary eyes were puffy and red but she could almost read him just from looking into his eyes.

She couldn't help the temptation inside of her. Getting on her tiptoes she smashed her soft slips against his. He kissed back deeply, she tilted her head to the side to allow the kiss to deepen. He received a gasp from her as he stuck his tongue into her mouth, exploring her with amazing pleasure. She pressed her lips firmly against his. Both pulled back for much needed air.

Realization was never a good thing, and when it hit kagome , Her eyes opened in full shock. "Sorry, I didn't... mean to." She whispered.

Inuyasha shut his eyes and shook his head roughly. Reopening them he glanced at his ring kikyou had bought for him as a birthday present. "Kagome , We can't do this. You can't just kiss me you know why." He yelled.

Furry burned in her eyes. "Why , because of that Whore!"

"YES" He shouted furiously.

"You kissed me back you know it! You are an Idiot.!" She screamed at him.

"SHUT UP." Inuyasha Growled. Kagome ran into her room and slammed the door. Just as He was about to get kagome. The door bell rang. He went to get it. Surprisingly He saw Sango and Miroku behind the door.

"It's really not a good time." He told them roughly

"But you really need to turn on the T.V. , oh and by the way this guy says he's your buddy , but all I know is he's a leach." Sango said. Inuyasha looked over at the huge print mark on Miroku's face and laughed. "You never change."

"Where's Kagome's room?" Sango asked impatiently walking into the villa.

" How did you know she was here?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"Duh, she called me." She said heading off in a direction that amazingly turned out to be Kagome's room. Pulling a grumpy kagome, Sango grabbed Inuyasha and lend them to the nearest plasma T.V. Turning it on to a french Chanel she pointed at the screen.

There was Kikyou Arm and Arm to a taller man , with dark long curly hair and red eyes. A Photo man came up to them and asked them something in french, Kikyou nodded and kissed the man on the lips. Sango spoke up. "That's Kikyou and King Naraku of some foreign Country. Apparently the paparazzi asked them to kiss as a sign of their love for each other."

"How do you know?" Miroku asked from the background.

"Took french for 6 years, I outta know." Sango answered. "Looks like Kikyou is two-timing you Inuyasha."

Kagome jumped up from the couch she was sitting on. "Wow Inuyasha, You won't say you love me , or care about me because of this CHEATING WHORE!" She ran to her room once more and slammed the door , Sango trailing behind her. Along with Miroku.

"But , I do care about you, and I ..love you more then you know...more then I knew." Inuyasha said quietly to the empty room.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:.

A lot of drama and furry , along with some passion, the next chapters will be WAY better! Stay Tuned , read and review, the more reviews the faster I update.


	12. Too much for a dream

3 The Wedding Planner's Heart 3

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

"Kagome , you know you have to eventually come out of this room." Sango sighed. She had been in Kagome's room for a total of 2 hours and , checking her watch , 26 minutes. Kagome had refused to leave the room.

Hidden under 3 enormous queen sized pillows, 13 normal silk pillows and 23 golden threaded decoration pillows was a teary , grumpy, angry Kagome. "Why, so I can see that big headed idiot? Or his _cheating_ bitchy _whore_?" She huffed angrily as she glared through the little whole in her cave of pillows.

"Why? Because this is that _idiots_ villa!" Sango shouted exhausted and not to mention frustration.

"So?" She didn't care.

Sango softened her eyes and took a deep calming breathe , she had watched some yoga and heard deep breaths relax stress or tenseness. "Kagome, I understand that he's playing games with you, or to you it seems , and I know you have feelings for him. What kind of feelings, I'm not sure. But I do you've created a space in your heart for him. Now he just found out his fiancé is cheating on him, just go out there and apologize to him, and then let a few days pass, I'm sure you wont feel this bad."

Kagome took a moment to think about it. Sango was right... great. O well maybe she could patch things up? "Ok fine, I'm going to go freshen up, thanks Sango you really are a good friend... even though you like a lecherous pervert." She laughed.

"I knew you would see it... WHAT? ME? ARE YOU MAD? HE'S INUYASHA'S FRIEND!" Sango screamed angrily. Slamming the door hard she left Kagome's room and walked over to Miroku and Inuyasha who were in an intense arm wrestling war. From the looks of it Inuyasha was about to win.

But that was before Miroku caught sight of Sango and let go of Inuyasha's hand and jumped up. "Thank god!" He shouted.

"Aw man Sango, I was about to break his hand off." Inuyasha sighed getting up from the floor.

Sango's eye's widened. "If I had known I would have hid until you broke his whole arm off!" She laughed. Upon feeling a hand crawling up her back side she turned around and slapped Miroku so hard he fell a couple of feet. Taking a calming breath she closed her eyes and when she opened them the stress that had taken her over a moment ago was gone. "Maybe I should take Yoga..." She thought.

"Sango , why hasn't the whole world found out about this yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you mean about Kikyou, it's because she's in France and only french residents know, and they think she's just another mistress he has." Sango said picking up Miroku from the floor and opening the grand door.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed as his cell phone rang. Picking it up he brought it to his ear and answered.

"Hello?" He answered curious as to who it was, the number was a strange on at that.

"_It's me baby!" _Kikyou's voice rang out. Kagome unlocked her door and stepped out to the hall just in time to hear her loud annoying voice. She stopped and leaned against the wall bringing her head down so she could hear better.

"You little CHEATING SLUT!" Inuyasha Growled. "How dare you call! I just saw you on T.V. , Who the hell is this Naraku Baka!"

"_Sweetheart, I am not cheating on you, I am simply catching up with an old friend. Naraku was my dear a few years ago. He's Helping me pick bridesmaids , he knows all the who and who's. Lord , calm down sweety. The Paparazzi used a term that meant show us the passion of your friendship." _Kikyou explained calmly.

Inuyasha's eyes Turned into complete confusion. "Sorry, I thought, ...never mind. Have fun." He said as he hung up on her.

"Ops, I haven't been too strong on my terms ..." Sango laughed nervously. "Ok well love you Kagome, Bye!" She said as she Bolted out the door dragging an unconscious Miroku behind her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I said and I didn't mean it. I mean I do like you, but I know where I have to draw the line." Kagome said coming out from behind the wall.

"It's not your fault really it's not. It was mine. Can ... we just forget about it until Kikyou really cheats on me." Inuyasha asked. "So I can kiss you again, when she dose." He smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? What if she is cheating on you?" She challenged.

"Then I would do this." He leaned in , closing the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled back he was still smirking.

She was almost in numb in a state of complete shock. "An...And if she isn't cheating?" She dared asking.

"Then I really shouldn't do this," He said capturing her lips in a blissful kiss. When he pulled back he embraced her then yawned. Turned to the kitchen and Started looking threw the cabinets

After Kagome Got over her state of shock she walked over to Inuyasha and asked him what in the world he was looking for.

"Food." He said Blankly.

Kagome had to grab a chair to make sure she didn't fall over. "What, We, I mean You JUST ate 3 steaks."

"So?" He huffed , throwing random pots and pans out from above him.

Catching a flying pot , a cooking spoon, Some noddles , Flavoring , Chicken and Steak she went over to the oven and started cooking. Among seeing this Inuyasha had to ask What she was cooking , The smell was familiar and delicious.

"It's my home made, or now villa made ramen!" Kagome smiled stirring the pot. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with happiness. Throwing his arms around her he turned her around and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"I LOVE RAMEN!" He shouted and ran to get some bowls. Kagome smiled and touched the tip of her lips. _Maybe He dose care? _

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:.


	13. Tuxedo Mask

Since people have been saying im moving to fast im slowing down sorry , still lots of fluff

The Wedding Planner's Heart

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

"Wake up honey ..." A soft voice cued. Kagome lifted her head up slowly and opened her sleepy eyes. She was still in the hospital.

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking around confused. Wasn't she just cooking for Inuyasha? What happened to those bittersweet kisses? Looking around she saw Sango's face. Nope, no flying pots.

"Wasn't I just cooking?" She asked sitting up, man was her back stiff. Arching her back she let out a yawn and tried to focus on her surroundings.

It was Sango's turn to look confused. "No...," She said slowly. "You've been sleeping for quite some time now. You passed out after you came back from the ballroom. You just said you were tired and took a nap. Don't you remember?"She asked Wholeheartedly.

"So it was a dream?" Kagome felt as if she had hit a brick wall or better yet, had a brick wall collapse on her. "So Inuyasha and I didn't go to his house? And he wasn't joking about saying he loved me? And Kikyou was cheating or she wasn't ? And-" Sango cut her off.

"No, u and him went dancing u were in a daze and fell asleep , and kikyou isn't cheating she's off at some spa!" Sango yelled, Causing some attention. Looking around she snapped. "WHAT!" Everyone shrugged. She just huffed.

"Well ..." Kagome went on and explained her Dream which seemed so much like reality. At the end Sango looked as if she had seen a ghost, and a few of it's friends.

"I can't believe..." Sango exhaled. Kagome nodded her head, "I know , I can't believe it either."

"I Can't believe I knew FRENCH!" Sango finished.

"I guess not..." Kagome whispered narrowing her eyes. "But I mean about INUYASHA AND I!" She shouted.

"Man women what about us?" A Voice came from behind them. Both women turned. To bad one of them hit a certain coffee mug and had it spill.

"NOT AGAIN!" Inuyasha shouted at kagome. Kagome laughed sheepishly. Looking down at his now coffee stained shirt she gazed up at his eyes apologetically. Too bad his gaze caught hers. Both looking deeply into each others eyes until Sango coughed rather unladylike.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and lightly laughed but mouthed a thank you to Sango.

"Man , enjoying coffee around you is just to much to ask huh?" Inuyasha asked shaking his eyes.

"Sorry." Kagome said in the other direction which happened to be towards a hanging clock in the white halls. '8:30' ok not to bad... but why did it suddnely ring a bell... "Shit." Kagome swore.

"Inuyasha I need to go NOW" Kagome shouted suddenly grabbing his arm.

Inuyasha Looked at her. "If you need to use the bathroom, I really would rather u go alone..."

She gave him an incredulous look and glared. "I mean WE need to go to your TUX appointment!"

"Oh..." Inuyasha said utterly confused. Since when had he needed a tux thing? Kagome just glared at his dazed look and dragged him outside. "Where's your car?"

"Hell, no im driving!" Inuyasha raced to the car with kagome being dragged this time.

.: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3 : 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:.

After 30 min. of directions they managed to get the **_Tuxedo Mask_**. "Hurry up Inuyasha!" a stressed Kagome shouted.

"I'm coming jeeze..." Inuyasha said as he slowly got out and followed Kagome.

Once they got in , Kagome made a mad dash to the receptionist and silently prayed they made it. They were both well known celebrities but this was a well known place, not even Gucci's daughter could get in.

"Hi, may I help you?" The blonde receptionist asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment, but we're running late due to some crises, is Pier still in?" Kagome asked breathing heavily.

Inuyasha rose both his eyebrows, was this guy gay? Too bad he got his answer , As a tall skinny man with jet black hair came into view he could see his clothes were skin tight. "Yup definitely Gay," He confirmed.

Upon hearing this Kagome elbowed his harshly. "Shush,"

"Ah , kagome! Inuyasha!" The man said approaching them.

"Oh, thank god", Kagome shouted obviously relived.

"Of course! You know I'll do anything for my favorite celebrity!" The cheerful man, known as Pier Laughed.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you. But I'm here for Inuyasha! He has a tux fitting, we need a slim handsome suit, Armani or One of your very own custom?"

"Of course , follow me!" The Pier announced leading the way to the back. Following by an angry Inuyasha.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Walking out of the Store Inuyasha stomped down the stairs and got into his car. Kagome ran over to him, "Jeeze, it wasn't that bad was it?"

"How would u like a Gay guy try to Seduce you?" Inuyasha yelled starting up the car.

"For the last time he wasn't!" Kagome huffed. Inuyasha really needed to get some common sense.

"Then why was he touching me between my legs?" He asked obviously uncomfortable.

"He was getting your SIZE!" Kagome shouted as the car took off.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha gave up.


	14. Golden Beauty found in the Sunset

The Wedding Planner's Heart

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a while after he had cooled down, from their previous fight.

"Yes?" He hissed back never taking his cold eyes off the road.

'Obviously he hasn't cooled off.' She thought . 'He was much sweeter in my dreams , jeeze...'

"Where are we going?" She asked a little frustrated with his attitude.

Inuyasha looked over at her and softened his gaze. "My house." He sighed. "Sorry."

The last part caught kagome off guard. Did he just say he was sorry? "Huh?" She blurted out.

"I said I'm ... sorry, About earlier..." He mumbled. Kagome looked over at him only to find his eyes were still glued to the road.

"It's ok." She smiled. "So why are we going to your house?" She asked confused. Had she dreamt his offer... what had Sango said was a dream and what really happened.

"Because... your mom is at your house with Souta and you're staying with me?" Inuyasha informed her slowly. Had she passed out or fallen asleep.

"So, that part wasn't in my dream but did u kiss me?" Kagome wondered out loud, unknown to her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he slammed the breaks. "W...what?" He stammered.

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth. "Nothing ..." She said hurriedly as he started the car up again. Too bad Kagome had to go and say the next worst thing. "But I thought u said u loved me to?" She thought out loud again. "Shit" she swore as she realized her mistake.

Once again the car made an unexpected halt. "Kagome , look I did say ..." Kagome broke him off.

"Never mind, just uh, keep driving." She said trying to cover up. Man, she had a big mouth. The car started off again this time without any sudden stops.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3

"This is it..." Inuyasha mumbled. Obviously things were still , uncomfortable. Kagome looked out the window. She allowed a small gasp to come out as she saw the villa in front of her.

A large villa came into view. It was grand as any palace. Designed like an Latin home, the outside color was a peachy orange with black golden gated and a huge fountain, over flowing flower gardens and more. 'It's just like my dream.' She thought as she got out of the car.

"Like it?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

Kagome turned around momentarily forgetting the situation and comfort level. "I LOVE IT!" She squealed. As she took a better look she could see maids and butlers everywhere ,inside and outside of the villa. Suddenly, her breath caught, there in front of her was the sweetest cutest little water fountain. And near it was the sweetest most adorable boy she had ever seen.

"Who's that!" She squealed. She had always loved little kids.

"Oh, he's my neighbor's kid. Shippo." Inuyasha said turning to the small boy who resembled a ball of fluff. "Hey, shippo say hi to kagome."

The little boy turned , his big red tail following behind him. A huge smile crossed his face. "Hi!" The boy known as shippo piped jumping into Kagome's arms. "What happened to the ugly lady?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked. "Kikyou is at a stupid spa." He took a moment to pause. " And last time you saw her you thought she was pretty."

Shippo shook his head madly. "That was before I meet Kagome. She's much prettier!" Kagome suddenly felt a lot better.

"Yeah , she is isn't she?" Inuyasha laughed walking over to the two. Kagome turned to him. 'He's just saying that because he doesn't even love kikyou.' She thought to herself.

"See, if u think she's pretty, marry her!" Shippo squealed hugging Kagome tighter. Kagome just flushed a bright shade of red. ' what a enthusiastic boy.'

"Yeah, well it's going to take a lot more then that..." Inuyasha said so low , kagome could barely hear him.

"Whatever, is she staying with you!" Shippo asked innocently looking over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha in turn looked over at Kagome. " If she wants to." He said more like a question for her.

Shippo turned his head so fast it was almost inhuman like for a little boy. He shook his head madly up and down. "PLEASE!" He begged.

Not being able to resist the pleading boy she gave in, ' it wasn't like you were going to give up a chance spent with Inuyasha,' a voice in her head beamed. "Sure, I would love to."

At those words shippo squealed again and kagome held her breath as he hugged the living life out of her. When Inuyasha saw, he couldn't help but laugh. "Shippo, she has to be able to breathe." He said walking towards the front doors.

Shippo laughed sheepishly and jumped down. "Sorry Kagome!" He grinned, tucking his hands behind him.

Kagome let a smile appear on her face 'how cute!' "It's ok shippo." She said patting him on the head.

"Shippo , isn't it time for you to go?" Inuyasha said , one eyebrow raised.

Shippo glared , but sighed as he realized he was right. "Fine... Bye Kagome , Bye Grumpy!" He yelled as he ran off. Inuyasha just glared as Kagome waved bye.

Then she turned walking towards Inuyasha, "Grumpy?" She asked.

"Feh,"

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:.

Kagome laid sideways on her new bed , in the guest bedroom Inuyasha had offered her to stay in for her stay. After she had seen the inside of the house she was sure she was going to faint. Sure she had seen some of his homes on that show. _Fabulous life of Inuyasha Shako _but she had never actually paid close attention. Inuyasha had to follow her with both hands out incase she was due to faint.

She allowed a faint smile as she remembered that. "Wow..." She exhaled as she took a better look around. Her bed was grand, made of dark mahogany, with french carvings on the tall bed posts and sick sheets. The room insisted of cream and a light shade of magenta .She even had a privet bell to ring for assistance.

Her bathroom was made of entire marble, marble from all over the world, Spain India and Foreign countries. The towels were soft and fluffily, with gold silk initials sown into them.

What amazed her was the balcony. As she was about to enter it she heard her name being called from the hall. "Yes?" She called out walking into the long dark hall.

Approaching her was Inuyasha with that same million dollar grin. She felt her knees weaken.

"Hey." He causally greeted stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You wanted me?" She asked, her voice shaking. Why now? She thought.

"Yeah, follow me. And close your eyes." He said walking towards her.

"Then how will I see where I'm going?" she asked suspiciously.

"Leave that up to me." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back. ' great can this get any worse?' "Ok ," She whispered , unable to keep a steady voice. Snaking his arms threw her sides from the back, he brought them up and covered her eyes. "No peeking." He warned as he started walking forward.

She brought her hands to touch his. "I ...I won't" She Promised. Electricity seemed to spark as they touched. Kagome felt a warm sensation blast threw her.

Inuyasha on the other had was finding it hard to concentrate with her intoxicating aroma. 'Damn ...' He said feeling almost unstable. Gather up what strength he had left he guided her to the master suite, where he was stayed. Walking across the room he opened the two glass doors.

A nice refreshing feeling went threw her legs as she felt the cold marble on her bare feet. Were they outside? She belt the breeze. Suddenly she felt his warm hands slide off her face. " Can I open my eyes?" She asked unsure.

Leaning against the railing he simply said sure. The moment she opened her eyes she was greeted by brilliant shades of gold, pink, yellow, red, all shining towards her. The sun was just setting. "Oh my god..." She gasped. Turning to him she saw the way the sunlight shaped his face. It made him seen angelic. "He's beautiful," She sighed.

"Huh?" He asked turning to her.

"Oh, I said ... the ...sunset ..it's beautiful." She stumbled.

A grin spread in his heart and his face. " I'm glade you like it." He said walking over to her.

Unable to control her emotions she embraced him as a thank you. Inuyasha felt as if he closed his eyes and embraced her back, " Welcome." He breathed into her hair.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:.

Inside whispers where heard. "Do you think he's in love?"

"I hope that which he's with is really annoying." Another said.

"Well, we are the maids, and butlers." One from the back said.

"So? Master Inuyasha treats us with care..."

"Yeah, I like her , this kagome more.

"Hope she stays."

"At this point , we all do, she has such a kind heart." the first on said.

"Oh, do you think they heard us?" The other said.

" Oh, lord lets go , if he finds us in his privet space we'll be doomed.

"But look at them!"

"Come on lets go."

"Jeeze, u sure are a mean maid."

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:.

**For those of you who would like to know the names of the songs in my story here they are:**

**Chapter 2** : Breath(2am) by Anna Nalick.

**Chapter 8:** Won't say I'm in love By either the cheetah girls or Hercules

**Chapter 10:** These Words By Natasha Beddingfield

**Chapter 11:** Have you ever By Brandy

**There You GO! Lov Yah review! **


	15. Poolside Seduction

The Wedding Planner's Heart

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

It had been three weeks since Kagome's arrival to Inuyasha's royal villa. The first week they visited Kagome's mom endlessly. Inuyasha bringing her flowers and other things, which caused Mrs. Higurashi to ask when she was going to have grandchildren , causing Kagome to blush endlessly.

The second week Inuyasha was rushed from Fittings to Fountains for the big day. The only confusing part was that Inuyasha's parents were yet to be seen, yet they called and said their arrival would be in time for the wedding. After finding the perfect Tux , from Pier, With a Foul- mouthed Inuyasha continuously accusing the poor , gay, man of seduction.

Three days into the Third week Kikyou called and said she was due from her spa in France next week. During the Spa Treatment Kagome had tried to inform her that her Wedding dress had been hemmed , Fitted, and the custom jewels were added. Even the Church Kikyou had booked, much to Kagome and Inuyasha's disappointment was also ready.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

"Hey Sango ," Kagome greeted on her cell as she plopped down on the bed.

"_Hey how is it going!" _Sango Cheerfully said.

"Great, How are you I haven't seen you since we went to the le fountain, where that sales man..." Kagome was cut off by Sango's groan.

"_You mean that pervert that asked me if I was interested in a naked statue of a man? Then asked me if I would like to see his favorite!" _She shouted.

"He was nice tho..." Kagome tried to squeeze in.

"_He showed me a naked lady, said it was his favorite because it resembled me and then GROPED ME!" _She Roared.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome said trying to cover her laughs. "What was his name again?"

"_Miroku..." _She said as his is name was a poisonous .

"Anyways... wasn't he Inuyasha's buddy?" Kagome asked casually getting off the bed.

"_Yeah..." _Sango didn't like the tone of her voice. .

"Well... See..." Kagome took a deep breathe.

"TodaymeandInuyashaaredoforatangodancethatkikyouwantedhimtotakeandmirokuscommingandsoareyou?" Kagome was almost blue from the lack of oxygen.

"_Huh?_" Sango asked utterly confused.

"Ok, today me , Inu, Miroku, are going to a tango class kikyou wanted Inu to got to, but since she's not here I'm taking her place and your coming." Kagome silently Thanked the gods, she was telling Sango over the phone.

"_WHAT!" _Sango screamed causing everyone in the villa to turn their heads. Including Inuyasha. He just shook his head.

"Look, please, for me?" Kagome pleaded.

"_Fine,...but if he touches me I swear.._." Sango agreed after a moment.

" Thank you!" Kagome thanked Excitedly. Although, as she was about to hang up as Sango shouted wait.

"_Did I just hear you call Inuyasha Inu? A nickname already! How cute!" _Sango Screamed cheerfully.

Kagome nearly jumped on top of the phone. Could that girl be a little louder?

"SHHHH!" She shouted into the phone. "Inuyasha might hear."

"Already did." Inuyasha called from his room As Kagome's face flushed she thought about he was probably smirking at her. 'Ignorant fool'

"Great.." She sighed. Walking over to the bathroom she closed the door and sat on the edge of the tube. Privacy was needed.

"_You like him!" _Sango said cheering away.

"Yeah... I'm in love with the arrogant smirking idiot." Kagome said sarcastical, rolling her eyes.

"_You mean your in love with that Hot, Handsome, Gorgeous, Charming, Famous, Rich, Bodylicious, delicious Goddess_!" Sango said dreamily.

"Sango!" Kagome giggled.

"_I'm right aren't I?" _Sango asked full of curiosity. Even though she had a feeling she was.

"Maybe...I don't know! But Sango you know the number one rule , no falling in love with the GROOM. Dose that ring a bell?" Kagome asked.

"_I guess, but remember your dream? Maybe Kikyou is ! You never know!" Sango insisted. _

"Well... I hope not, or I don't know... I got to go, I'll talk to you later ok?" Kagome lied, she didn't feel comfortable talking about that subject at that moment.

"_Ok , love you sweetie , have fun with the goddess." _Sango teased.

Kagome laughed and hung up. Maybe ... She thought as she opened the door and walked out of her room. As she fell into deep thought she failed to notice where she was headed towards.

Suddenly, She collied with another body. Looking up she saw Inuyasha smirking down at her.

Pulling away sheepishly she straightened her shirt. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I could tell," Inuyasha smirked as he came into step with her. "What were you and Sango screaming about anyway?"

Kagome flushed. Uh oh. She thought as she tried to keep her calm. Had he heard!

"None, of your business."

Rasing an eyebrow he looked over at kagome. "It is my house, I get to know what's going on."

He insisted Shoving his hands into his pockets.

She looked over at him , mouth slightly open. So this is how he was going at it. "Really? Well it was my phone." She thought for a moment. 'Two can play at this game' "And if this is your house, I don't belong here, and I should leave huh? That is what you are implying right?"

"Wait , I never..." Inuyasha tried , his smirk falling off his face immediately at her words.

"Ok, then I'll go get my bags." Kagome said turning on her heel and heading towards her room, with a quirk on her lips, hidden from him. 'Sucker...' She thought.

"Hell, no , you ain't going!" Inuyasha growled catching up to her fast pace.

"Why, I can stay with Sango, I should have done that in the first place." She said momentarily thinking.

Jumping in front of her door he spread his arms as a barrier preventing her from entering. "I say you should leave!" His pleading voice came.

She hide a smirk. "What will you do to make me stay?"

"Anything!" He shouted. Thinking for a moment he added. " Even let That Pier guy help me with my tux!" Once the words came from his mouth he knew he was going to regret it.

Her eyes shined. ' It worked!' Finally no more seduction crap! She thought. "YAY!" She squealed overly exited. Suddenly she broke out in laughs.

"Huh?" He asked utterly confused, which sadly always seemed to happen around her.

"Gotcha!" She laughed out. Almost falling on the floor from laughter.

At first he thought she had gone insane, but then realization hit him. 'she tricked me!' He thought angrily. 'Time for payback.' he thought wickedly.

" Punishment time." He said roughly making kagome stop laughing suspiciously.

"What?" She asked as if the evil smirk on his face was deadly. Before she could ask, he lifted her up bridal style and opened the doors to the backyard.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked a little panicked. As she saw a large Magnificat pool come in sight she let out a yelp. "You aren't going to... you know..." She asked slowly.

Her answer came as Inuyasha tossed her into the water. "AHHHH!" She screamed as she desperately tried to hold on to him. Sadly, she ended up in the pool dripping wet. Surfacing she looked over at him viciously.

"Revenge is oh, so sweet isn't is kagome?" Inuyasha asked from the side.

"Yes, I bet it is." She hissed getting out of the water. Slowly she walked closer to Inuyasha.

Catching the glint In her eyes he took a few steps back. 'She isn't going to?'Kagome walked over to him slowly and pressed her body upon his. She started to unbutton his top, slowly and seductively. His body seemed to retaliate to her touch. He could feel himself shaking. 'Damn it..' he thought.

Turning him around she slowly walked with him further towards the pool , unknown to him. Once they were at the pools edge she whispered in his ear. " Inuyasha?" Her voice seemed calm.

His eyes locked with hers. Waiting , pausing, idle.

"Ops." She whispered as she lightly pushed his chest sending him backwards into the pool, but Kagome never had too much luck as he quickly grabbed onto her arm and pulled her.

A loud_ SPLASH _came as the two fell into the water. Once they surfaced Inuyasha smiled. "Seduction has it's downfalls." He whispered into her ear.

"Shove it." She hissed folding her arms, turning away from him.

"Your just pissed because your wet." He said in a laid-back tone.

"Well..." As she turned around , her voice momentarily left her. Her eyes skimmed over Inuyasha's bare , Muscular , firm chest. The water droplets dribbling down it. 'When did he take of his shirt?'

Before she knew it, His breathe was tickling her neck. "Like what you can't have?" Inuyasha's husky voice rang out. Her eyes flashed before flickering back to her normal self.

"Yeah, Sure..." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Now, just take off those shorts and let me see that sexy Speedo..."

He chuckled. "Knew you couldn't resist ...Too bad I left them at home,"

Kagome sighed. He loved himself didn't he? 'Resist him, sure... but can he resist me?'Slowly she snaked a hand around his neck. "Maybe I can't resist your firm , Sexy abs, but ...can you resist me?" She purred. This was going to be fun. She could see his face flush as his eyebrow rose in suspicion.

Taking her arm off of him she used the other to slowly slip off the white v-neck shirt to revel a Silky, Push-up Red lacy bra , Sango had bought for her as a joke a few years back. She snaked both arms around him, pushing her wet body against him, His face become red as she felt him stiffen.

He brought his head down closer to hers. Slowly he started pushing her against the pools edge.

She felt her face redden as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her small from. 'Shit.' she thought as her eyes gazed into his amazingly warm liquid golden eyes.

His eyes bore onto her chocolate ones. 'Get control!' his conscious screamed out. No luck. Inuyasha brought his lips further down. Kagome could feel the intensity of his gaze. 'I should really forget about seduction next time' she thought.

Inuyasha's lips slowly came closer while Kagome brought her lips closer to. Slowly their lips brushed , and as They both came to close the gape ...a sudden twist of fate stopped them...

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:


	16. Love is in the Air

The Wedding Planner's Heart

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3

Inuyasha's lips slowly came closer while Kagome brought her lips closer to. Slowly their lips brushed , and as They both came to close the gape ...a sudden twist of fate stopped them...

"La...Lady Kagome."A hushed voice rang out.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha Turned abruptly to the source of the voice. A small quivering Chamber maid was standing on the outer edge of the pool, "Sorry to disturb you , but...you have a phone call." She held out the cordless phone..her fingers ever shaking.

"Who.." Kagome paused for a moment to pull herself up to sit on the pools edge, "Who is it?" She asked slowly.

"Miss Kikyou." The Maid known as Maikio whispered. Kagome shook her head as she reached for the phone. Inuyasha let out a deep growl.

Quickly squealing the chamber maid dashed off in fright. "Hello?" Kagome greeted kindly.

"OK, Listen ..." Kikyou's calm , yet uncertain voice mumbled. "I need you to meet me at Co Cola café in downtown, without Inuyasha..." She Said and Hung up as quickly as she had started.

"Ok..." Kagome whispered to the dial tone. Clicking the _'off'_ On the phone she pulled herself up and grabbed her wet floating shirt from the pool and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha's Rough voice growled.

Not turning to face him, she simply answered. "Out." She dashed off to her room and into her shower , leaving Inuyasha with his head in his hands growling very angrily. 'So damn close!' his Demon blood was screaming.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Inside Kagome turned the water on and slowly slipped her wet clothes off and placed then on the edge of the tub. "Boy... that was so ... close." She sighed. "So close, but I mean it would have been wrong, I mean sure he has kissed me before but that was that one night he dropped me off and that was accidental." She said out loud to herself.

Opening the clear glass doors she slowly allowed herself in and shut the door as hot water ran down her back. Dipping her head she shut her eyes. Visions of Inuyasha flooded her mind, The night they were dancing the first time she had heard him whisper I love you in her ear, his laugh , his growl, his cocky grin. The first time she had met him, How he caught her.

Opening her eyes She added. "The moment by the pool , we almost kissed," Rubbing in shampoo in her long raven locks a smile spread on her lips and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to awaken.

Rinsing the shampoo off she added conditioner and rubbed the soap onto her soft skin. Once she was clean she twisted the knob to the left shutting it off and slowly slipped out of the shower.

Grabbing a soft warm towel she tied it around her chest and turned on the blow-drier. Picking it up she dried off her hair and continued to dress, and head to the door.

Inuyasha saw Kagome turn the corner and head for the door. 'She looks nice...to nice.." He thought suspiciously. Kagome was wearing a Pair of black channel boots , a Leather shirt and a white vintage top, Her outfit showed off all her curves had to offer, which practically made Inuyasha drool.

Feeling someone stare she turned and glared. "Inuyasha I am not going to tell you where I am going ok?" She warned and opened the door and left.

"Feh," He Huffed.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

As Kagome climbed out of the limo Kikyou had surprisingly sent she wondered why she was wanted here, last she knew they weren't that close.

"Kagome over here!" Kikyou's voice shouted out from the corner of the café.

Kagome made her way through the camera's of the paparazzi , sighing a few autographs here and there. As the Café doors opened she slide in and was glade she wasn't being followed by them.

Taking a seat next to Kikyou she opened her mouth in question but was cut off by kikyou. " Look Kagome, Dear Kagome, I know we aren't on the best terms but ,..." She starred.

Kagome silently wondered why kikyou wasn't in France for the spa treatment.

"But, I know you are such a kind lady and well to be honest I have a problem. I am in LOVE!" she squealed.

Kagome felt herself start shaking , She couldn't mean she loved... "you mean Inuyasha?" She Whispered.

"No! Well I know I should be but look." Kikyou said leaning over to place a hand on Kagome's Who was sighing in relief. " I heard you can tell when a person is in love and I didn't want to surprise you, so I thought why not tell you , but the problem is that as you know I don't love Inuyasha, who I should but..." Kikyou kept talking as kagome cut her off.

You shouldn't but I am glade you are in love, but with who?" Kagome asked curiously. A grin came to her face, She was happy for Kikyou , But she was also secretly happy for herself to.

"Naraku!" Kikyou squealed in happiness. Clapping her hands together. "I met him in Europe when I was at the airport, he sat next to me and charmed me the whole way, you should have seen him , he is gorgeous!"

"Naraku ? Isn't he..." Kagome asked with confusion. Kikyou shook her head madly , "The Ruler of Europe?" Kagome gasped.

"I know , He invited me over so instead of spending my time at the masseuse I was over at his house and , Kagome you should have seen it, it was Beautiful, Just like his handsome face." Kikyou went on in a daze. A sly grin appeared on her face, "and he is a fantastic lover!" She whispered.

Kagome gasped. "You slept with him!" She shouted. Kikyou slapped her hand on her mouth.

"Shush! And yes I did." Kikyou laughed.

"What about the wedding?" Kagome asked , with wide eyes.

"See , that's the problem , Inuyasha's parents and my parents our in a quarrel, but he doesn't know that so it's not that our parents want us to be married it's that is would bring lots of publicity but if I marry Naraku more publicity , I even told My parents." Kikyou explained.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "So what's the problem?"

"He doesn't know and I mean he's so in love with me...How will I break it to him?" Kikyou thought.

Kagome held in a laugh. "I'll take care of that ..."

"Oh, thank you I knew you would be a big help!" Kikyou smiled and hugged Kagome . "Now I have to fly back and get married , He proposed! Oh and you have to help me with that wedding too." Kikyou winked.

"Of course, now have a nice flight." Kagome smiled. Getting up both girls wished each other luck and as they left kikyou Threw of her engagement ring from Inuyasha and placed the new one from Naraku on in front of the paparazzi. Flashes almost blinded them. As kikyou chimed into her limo she winked at Kagome and whispered. "By the way, When are you and Inuyasha hooking up?" She laughed as she closed the door.

Kagome gasped Did she really mean that she was looking forward to Inuyasha and her hooking up? She Giddily jumped into her limo and couldn't wait to get to Inuyasha, maybe , just maybe.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted opening the door.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha grumbled from the balcony, Where the sun was setting.

Kagome dashed over to him and jumped into his arms. "Hi!" She breathed.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Um, hi." He said holding her legs against his hips so she wouldn't fall.

"Kikyou doesn't love you! She loves that Evil Ruler of Europe! She threw off your engagement ring! And she Slept with him!" She screamed. "Isn't that Fantastic."

Inuyasha took a moment to process what she said. "So we aren't getting married?" He asked slowly and Cautiously.

"NO!" She Shouted again with a huge smile on her face.

"And this is a good thing?" He asked chuckling at her childish grin.

"DUH!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Uh huh, so that means I can do this.." He smirked as She tilted her head in confusion.

Suddenly he captured her lips in a blissful kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she deepened the kiss. As the sun shone behind them a silent cheer of '_awww' _came from behind then.

As the two slowly came up for air they stared at each other passionately until Kagome turned her head away blushing. Inuyasha cracked a grin and tilted her chin to face his and again without warning , He captured her lips again, in a whole hearted , passionate kiss.

"Love you,"

"Love you too."

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

Love is a blissful thing isn't it? Hope you like it! Review PLEASE!


	17. Happily ever after

The Wedding Planner's Heart

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3

A 2 month later...

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously. Last month they started dating, Watched Kikyou get married, and help Kaomge's mom back into her home. Although , she couldn't help but allow herself to stay with Inu, which was now what she officially called him

"Inuyasha Come on..." Kagome begged. They had been driving around for ages... Both dressed as if they were headed for the academy Awards or something.

"Were here..." Whispered Inuyasha with a smirk on his lips. Kagome turned to look out the window... there was the most beautiful place she could ever imagine.

"A la Creme!" She squealed at the name of the restaurant in front of the two. Before she knew it her door opened , a hand offering to help her out. About to reach for the hand, it was pulled away by Inuyasha who was now offering his hand and glaring at the valet boy. Kagome allowed a soft giggle.

"What?" He asked baffled by her laughter, As she exited the car.

Placing her arm around his firm one, she just shook her head and headed up the red carpet, where rose petals gathered around her feet .

"Table for two." Inuyasha told the waiter as he led them towards the tables.

As Kagome sat down She gasped. There on the stage was Her favorite singer when she was younger Donna Lewis. Slowly A song came on as the singer approached the microphone.

_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream_

_Of light mists, of pale amber rose_

_Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent_

_Touching, discovering you_

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes.

_Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me_

_Miles of windless, summer night air_

_Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon_

_Out of the stillness, soft spoken words_

_Chorus:_

_I love you, always forever_

_Near and far, closer together_

_Everywhere, I will be with you_

_Everyday, I will devour you_

_I love you, always forever_

_Near and far, closer together_

_Everywhere, I will be with you_

_Everyday, I will devour you_

_You've got, the most unbelievable_

_blue eyes I've ever seen_

_You've got, me almost melt away_

_As we lay there, under a blue sky_

_with pure white stars_

_Exotic sweetness, a magical time_

_(Chorus)_

_Say you'll love, love me forever_

_Never stop, not for whatever_

_Near and far and always and_

_everywhere and everything_

_Say you'll love, love me forever_

_Never stop, not for whatever_

_Near and far and always and_

_everywhere and everything_

_Say you'll love, love me forever_

_Never stop, not for whatever_

_Near and far and always and_

_everywhere and everything _

Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her hand , " I love you always and forever." He whispered.

Kagome allowed tears to fall silently.

"Say it again, love me forever." She silently prayed to him.

"I love you, always forever

Near and far, closer together

Everywhere, I will be with you

Everyday, I will devour you

I love you, always forever" Inuyasha Whispered Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

All threw the dinner Inuyasha kept smiling at kagome, which made Kagome laugh each time. After dinner though , Inuyasha paid the bill and once they were in the car Kagome noticed they weren't heading towards His Villa. Instead He covered her eyes with his gentle hand as whispered ; "Don't peak."

she calmly closed her eyes trying to avoid the butterflies restless in her stomach and the happiness she was trying to swallow down.

Before she knew it she was led outside and in through class doors. When she no longer felt a hand on her face she opened her eyes only to gasp at the sight before her.

She was in Helpless Romance, except Diamonds were literally all over the carpet along with her favorite red and white roses. All of a sudden a soft spotlight shadowed over Kagome and she almost gasped as she saw Inuyasha ...on the floor...on one knee, with a box in his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi , The moment you slipped into the arms I fell in love with you..." He paused as Kagome let of a soft laugh. "I allowed myself to become your prince charming every time I looked into your eyes, I became addicted to your laugh, Amazed by your kindness, and found myself missing you even when I was in the same room as you. I need you in my life," He paused again as Kagome's face became covered in tears. As Inuyasha opened a box kagome opened her mouth as wide as it could hang. There was the most Stunning rock she hand ever laid eyes on. The diamond was Huge and was absolutely Beautiful.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She said between tears. As the ring was slipped onto her hand she admired it in the shining light.

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

1 Month later...

"I do"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

: 3 :. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:. 3:

The end , Whoa , hope you liked it! Look for my other story coming out SOON! Review !


End file.
